


Solving a Detective’s Murder

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: An AU that will stray from M:SS actual game timeline and events, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Castellanos was killed by a mysterious masked murderer and it's up to Joseph to solve the case. Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian is also working the case with his steadfast partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detective Down

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed and odd.  
> You've been warned.

“Detective Castellanos, reported to local emergency responders at 10:42 PM. Declared dead on the scene by first responders at 10:55 PM.” Officers from Krimson City crowded around one of their best detective’s bodies lying cold in the streets outside his own apartment.

It was some kind of cruel twist of fate that his safe haven, his castle and his home, turned into a crime scene in his own murder. Snow was bloodied under Sebastian’s body and shards of glass littered the streets from the shattered window on the third floor. A chilly wind cut through the officers on the scene as they laid down evidence markers and rolled out police tape.

“I bet you all he got drunk off his ass and fell out that fucking window.” One man jeered as he stood over the detective’s body and sneered down at Sebastian’s still open amber eyes. Another officer laughed quietly until they spotted Joseph stalking towards the offensive asshole with a glint in his dark eyes that meant trouble for anyone who crossed his path.

With a snarl, Joseph clenched his hands together and waited until the officer turned around with a nervous look on their face, his anger barely controlled and his body shaking with the effort of keeping it all in. Finally, with a voice trembling in rage, the younger detective spoke up over the blowing wind. “And while he was at it, I suppose he shot himself to death.” The officer’s eyes darted away in shame as Joseph continued, “Sebastian was a good man, and he doesn’t deserve to be slandered!” With that said in a sort of breaking shout, Joseph wound his arm back and punched the man square in the jaw.

Kidman instantly rushed between the two men before they could break out into a fight and ruin any evidence while they were still so close to the dead man’s body. Joseph clutched at her shirt as he snarled over the woman’s shoulder and Oscar stepped in with two capable hands shoving the offending officer back. “Hey, can’t you see he’s grieving? Step the fuck back, asshole!” Oscar shouted at his fellow officer, and gave him another push for good measure.

Stumbling back a few paces, the man narrowed his eyes at Joseph and then Kidman before glancing back towards Sebastian and frowning. Wordlessly, he turned and went to help the others get a tarp up over the area before the next shower came in.

Joseph slouched over a little and Julie let him go before stepping back and shaking her head with a lump in her throat. Sebastian’s head was tilted just slightly in their direction, drying blood on his lips had made a cutting arch of black dribbling down his jaw and he seemed to be watching them even in death. His hair was blown with wind from the fall and the breeze that was currently tugging at his trench coat.

The detective ignored the chief making their way over as he crouched down next to his partner’s body. Before Amanda could say anything, Julie gently shook her head and walked away with Oscar close on her heels.

Joseph needed a moment.

While taking deep breathes, Joseph let his fingers trail over the side of Sebastian’s head. Carefully tipping his vision up to the snowy sky and staring down into his nearly golden eyes. His own dark eyes pricked with stubborn tears he wouldn’t let fall until he was alone, and Joseph’s gloved fingertips gently closed Sebastian’s eyes forever.

There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to admit and reveal to his partner of many years, but at the moment, his voice was clogged with grief and no words would come.

Finally, after a shuddering breath, Joseph whispered, “I’ll fix this, Seb.” He promised after a mourning moment of silence, and he stood up and reached for his pocketbook.

They had work to do. 


	2. Killing A Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed!  
> This fic is all a sort of flashback.

_Sebastian could hear the glass tinkling in the air like gentle drops of crystalized rain hitting the window in the middle of the snowy nights. He could feel all the air leave his lungs as the window shattered under his weight and he let out a surprised cry at the sudden freefall._

_The shards of glass seemed suspended in his vision for a moment and he can clearly remember watching the killer loom out the window to watch the detective fall to his near death. His .44 is heavy and worthless in his hand and when he hit the ground with a sickening crunch of bones on asphalt the gun went skittering off to his side and laid there in the oncoming sprinkle of rain and mixed glass._

_After a few moments of stunned silence, Sebastian felt his lungs automatically suck in a deep breath and he couldn’t help but to squirm and groan at the intense pain that raced up his side. Slowly, he forced himself to sit up and try to stand._

_He knew that he should probably lay still and wait for help. After all, he was already lucky for surviving a fall like that, let alone keeping consciousness. Narrowing his eyes, the detective forced himself to his feet; no way was a stranger going to break into his own home and throw him out his own goddamn window._

_His legs quaked under his weight and he swayed from left to right before firmly planting his feet on the steps leading up to his apartment complex. “Hey… hey, asshole…” He tried to yell, but his voice was more like a pained and harsh whisper as he tried to paw open the door._

_After his fingers couldn’t pull the heavy door open, Sebastian rapped on it loudly. Surely somebody was still in the lobby doing their laundry… they’d let him in, everybody knew the stumbling and proud detective. After a few moments of pained silence, he pounded his fist harder against the metal door._

_Suddenly the door flung open and nearly slapped him in the face, but the detective was lucky enough to stumble back due to a sudden wave of dizziness. He went to verbalize his thanks when the person started screaming and staring past him with wide eyes. As they slammed the door and rushed off, the detective spun around to sight to source of their horror._

_And his stomach dropped at what he saw._

_“Oh, god… oh, fuck – what?” He stuttered, nearly falling down the steps as he stared at the body lying in the middle of the street with closed eyes and a stiff position. Finally, Sebastian fell to his knees by the motionless body and with trembling fingers, let his hand fall heavily on his own chest._

_It was him, lying there in the street with a masterpiece of glass surrounding his body and his coat awkwardly fanned out around him like a broken pair of wings. “No – no, what’s happening? Am I having an out of body experience?” Sebastian pulled his hand back from his chest before pausing. Was he even still breathing?_

_Hurriedly, he scooted closer to himself and his skin crawled at the thought before he gently pressed his warm fingertips to his doubles forehead. The man’s eyes snapped open and he rasped out in agony before those amber orbs rolled back and he stared ahead at the sky plainly. Sebastian let his hand linger on his own bearded cheek, “No, no – wait, wake up! Wake up you idiot!”_

_He was wracking his mind for any ideas before his hand suddenly slipped through his doubles face. Horrified, he yanked his arm back and stared at his fingers._

_They looked fine._

_“Wait… yeah, this is – this is just like the movies, huh? I can… just go back...” He staggered back to the front of his body and went to lay back down into his own motionless body. First he sat down right into the doubles hips and felt his bones align before he gently nudged his legs into the right position and felt them become one with the original body once more. Next came his arms and hands, and before long, he was silently praying that he wouldn’t get stuck in a useless body before laying back and turning his head slightly._

_Once he was fused together with his original body, Sebastian was overcome with sudden pain. It was blinding and deafening all at the same time. It rattled his bones and forced a surprised cry from his lips and he yanked up half way before his soul detached from his body and the man fell back limply to the ground._

_The detective crawled away from his body and nearly vomited before turning to watch the man’s chest rising and falling. Good. At least he was breathing again._

_“I-I can get help, yeah… yeah, I’ll get help.” Sebastian forced himself back on his shaky legs and went to cross the street where a payphone was sitting beneath the pale glow of a streetlamp when the door to the apartment complex suddenly slammed open._

_His breath caught in his throat as he watched his intruder approach his body. At first, Sebastian was dumbstruck. Whoever the stranger was, he was tall and lithe. Must’ve been about his height, but he certainly couldn’t have thrown nearly 180 pounds out a window so easily._

_He was rudely snapped out of his thinking trance when the stranger reached for his own abandoned gun. “No! Fuck you!” Sebastian charged at the intruder to keep him from finishing the job and suddenly, his body passed straight through the other man’s frame._

_With a pained gasp, Sebastian clutched at his chest and watched while his .44 was lifted with gloved hands and examined with critical eyes hidden by a thick black bandana tied over the majority of their face. The hood made it nearly impossible to see any distinguishing facial features on the stranger._

_As he heard a new bullet slide into the chamber and his weapon being cocked, Sebastian tried to attack the intruder once more. Making a fist, he threw his hand at the back of the man’s head._

_Once again, his fist passed straight through._

_Helplessly, all Sebastian could do was watch as his own body, laboring for breath, lay there under the intruder in a sort of paralyzed haze. Amber eyes locked on the barrel of a gun before the first bullet rang out in the night sky and punctured Sebastian’s body just right of his sternum._

_He felt the bullet like a punch of agony ripping straight through him, but before Sebastian could double over, the stranger began unloading all six remaining shots into his abdomen, all concentrated in his body’s right side._

_Sebastian was sure his lung was collapsing as he watched his body twitch and heave its last breath before his head finally lolled to the side and blood crawled up his airway and dribbled from his lips._

_The killer glanced at the gun before carelessly tossing it aside and starting to walk calmly away from the scene, almost like taking a man’s life didn’t faze them in the slightest._

_Sebastian couldn’t do anything else than curl up on the pavement by his deceased body and try to blink past the blinding pain he was experiencing._

_He laid there for what felt like hours when a soft voice began to call his name over the wind. “Sebastian?” Blinking, he sat up and narrowed his eyes. Again that voice sang, “Sebastian!”_

_Jumping to his feet, Sebastian hurried to find the source of that voice and when he finally turned the corner down an alleyway, his eyes filled with tears of joy._

_“Myra?” He rasped in disbelief. His wife was standing there silhouetted by a bright and nearly blinding beam of white light. Her dark hair was just like he remembered. Short and flowing in the breeze and her kind eyes were highlighted by a soft and caring smile. “Myra…” Sebastian felt so exhausted and he collapsed down in front of her with a cry of happy anguish._

_His late wife was right there, right within reach, and he was too tired to even reach out to touch her. She crouched down to meet him and gave her husband a comforting smile._

_“Honey… oh, it’s been so long…” Her voice was suddenly overcome with emotion as tears pricked at her eyes. “You… You look good…” She tried and failed to sound playful as she spotted the wounds littering his side._

_He glanced down to himself and was surprised to see glowing blue bullet holes punched through him. Sebastian had been in too much pain to clearly notice them. Smiling, he pressed his hands over the wound and shrugged. “I look better on a weekend…”_

_Myra chuckled at his words and he had to touch her. He had to make sure she was real._

_Reaching out, he tried to clasp his hand fondly over her knee, and to his horror, his large hand passed right through his late wife’s knee. “What the…”_

_“Sebastian – there’s not much time left…” His actions seemed to inspire some sort of urgency in her words, and he glanced up at her in terror before she stood up and began to explain. “Listen – where you are now isn’t safe.”_

_“Isn’t safe?” He repeated with a confused rasp to his voice._

_Her words died on her lips as a tiny and confused voice echoed behind her. “Daddy?”_

_Sebastian nearly died of joy and sadness. “Lilly?” He whispered, trying to peer past Myra’s body and locate the source of the sound. “Lilly!”_

_“Daddy!” The little girl dressed in the blue dress she’d died in came bounding up and went to hug her father. The moment their bodies phased through each other, Sebastian felt pain worse than a bullet breaking bone. Lilly looked horrified and she cried before trying to grab him again but Myra scooped up her sobbing daughter and held her close._

_“Lilly – no!” Sebastian scrambled to his feet once more and stared at them both like a lost and confused traveler. “Please, Myra – what’s going on?”_

_Myra’s body slowly began to fade and with a jolt of fear, he reached out to grab at them both. “Sebastian, listen closely. This place will try to keep you. You need to move on…”_

_“Move on? Why can’t I-”_

_“Your time isn’t done here on Earth, Sebastian… right the wrongs, please. I know you can do it. Please.” Myra begged him over the cries of their daughter and Sebastian made another reach at his family with a despairing cry._

_“Don’t leave me.” He begged with tear filled eyes. “Please, not again. Myra! Lilly!” He shouted as their image became washed out and faded like an old photograph._

_“We’ll be on the other side of the bridge, Sebastian.” Myra’s voice echoed once more, and like that, they were gone._

_Sebastian howled in desolated agony as he watched them leave his life for a second time. “Don’t leave me again… please…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Seb!! :'[  
> Hope this is interesting for you all. I tried to keep this chapter following closely to the actual game Murdered: Soul Suspect... but from here on out, we'll be lucky if things match. x'D
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys think about this AU. :3

**Author's Note:**

> These games, ugh!!  
> I love them both, but I'm going to fuck with them both a little bit in this AU. 
> 
> I'm not going to forget about "Scenting and Bite Marks"!! For now, this story is going to be put on hold until I deem the werewolf!AU finished. (If people like this enough, I might throw an occasional chapter into "Solving a Detective’s Murder" when inspiration strikes!)


End file.
